creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunted Shop
The Black, that's what they call it. A myth to everyone else, just a tale to stop misbehaving children. But I... I know the truth. It was a Friday afternoon. I was just getting home from school, and sighed in relief, "Finally, the weekend." I dropped my heavy bag on the floor. I dragged myself to the living room and fell onto the couch, and before I could even get comfortable, my phone started to ring. I slid my hand down my pocket and grabbed my phone, took it out of my pocket and looked who was ringing me. "Charlie". Charlie was my best friend at school and I had known him since we were little. I answered it with a groan. "Hello." "Hey, Danny, what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing, just a little tired." "Oh... anyway, wanna meet me outside Ray's fish shop?" I wanted to, but I was so tired. "Maybe later, Danny's gonna have a sleep" "Fine, see you later." I switched off my phone and laid my head back into the sofa, closed my eyes and reality slowly faded away. I woke up with a scream. "That...that...face!" I don't usually have dreams or nightmares, but this was no nightmare and definitely no dream. The face I saw was horribly disfigured and most of the skin looked like it was torn off, but the one thing that scared me the most was its eyes dark and empty, void of any life there were no pupils just... black. I pulled myself together, and remembered I was going to meet Charlie. I got changed, the sun was blazing, so I put on some shorts and a thin top, left a note on the counter in the kitchen so my dad knew I went out. I met Charlie outside Ray's, just behind the shop was a field; this was on the outskirts of our town; it wasn't the biggest town, but it was nice. I greeted Danny and a few other of our friends. They were talking about an abandoned shop, and before I knew, it we were walking over to it. I had seen it a couple of times; it wasn't really a shop, but more of a gas station. It was a run down place with boards over the windows and the door. We approached it, and I had this weird feeling come over me, the type of feeling you would get if in danger, there was a sign on the door; it was kinda blurred, but still readable: "STAY AWAY, PLEASE DO NOT ENTER." This sign didn't faze anyone of us, we were teenagers. Beck, one of Charlie's friends, started to pull the boards off the door, and I was quite amazed; I thought that surely you would need a crowbar or something, but he just ripped them off their hinges with his hands. After all the boards were off, the dare game started and surely enough, me and Charlie were dared to go in. And of course the peer pressure got to us I only wish I had seen the smaller text on the sign: "THE BLACK TORMENTS." The inside made the outside look pretty good. Rats, cobwebs in every single corner wall, every single counter was covered in dust and grime. While looking around, I had not seen that Charlie was no longer behind me, and the dicks that Charlie calls his friends had closed the door, and were probably all up against the door so we couldn't leave. I called out for him, but there was no answer; he was more than likely going to try to scare me. "Very funny," I shouted. I turned the corner, I swear I saw a red light, but there was nothing, except a large black object on the wall, I walked closer to it, going by the little light going through the boarded up windows. When I got closer my eyes started to adjust to the dark and what I saw scared me for life. My best friend was pinned up on the wall, with 4 metal stakes: two going through his hands, and the other two though his legs, and his stomach was sliced open. I looked on the floor and saw all his insides in a bloody mess there. The smell made me wanna throw up my heart. But once again the most scariest thing was his eyes black and void the same as that...that monster I saw... I took a step backwards and saw something above my now dead friend: the same thing I saw in my nightmare. It looked at me for a few seconds. He then pointed at the door, I did what the creature told me, not looking back. I opened the door, and was blinded by the sun. Charlie's friends were gone. And that was it. I walked home, my mind set on what happened. I know why he spared me that day at that gas station. It wasn't its home, it was a prison of some sort. It lives in me, I see it every time I close my eyes. EVERY TIME, I CAN'T SLEEP, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING because I keep seeing him, and when I don't see him he's feeding. You can hear the screams sometimes, but you get used to it... no... no, you don't get used to it. Help. I want help. Please.... Please.... Category:Places